Just Yesterday
by schizorain
Summary: KH fanfic! Mild language SxK RxOC CHAPTERS 6 and 7 UP!
1. Author's Notes

***Author's Notes***  
  
I do not own Sora, Riku, and Kairi, Destiny Island or anyone/anything else related to Kingdom Hearts/Final Fantasy/Disney  
  
I do own Crystal and Rain. Rain will come later in the story.  
  
Couples are: Sora/Kairi, Riku/OC (Crystal)  
  
Rated R to be safe due to (but not limited to) strong language and suggestive content.  
  
~Read, Relax, Enjoy  
~Icyrain 


	2. The Girl From The Sea

~Chapter 1~  
  
"Get over it! Kairi loves me!" yelled a boy with spiky-brown hair.  
"What do you know? You're a lazy ass who lies around all damn day!" said another boy with silver hair that fell into his face. He angrily stormed out of the house and sat at the edge of the beach.  
Riku, he thought to himself, get a hold of yourself. You know you're better than lazy-ass Sora. There's gotta be someone on Destiny Island good enough for you, someone better than Kairi. He looked up and down the shoreline. Tidus, Selphie and Wakka fought, Kairi had gone to the "secret place". Just down the coast of the island he saw something that had washed onshore. It moved.  
"Is that." he squinted, ".a person?" he walked over to it. It was a girl. She wasn't more than fourteen and had long, light brown hair full of sand from the shore. She coughed up some sand and seawater. Her eyes opened slowly. They were brown, and flecked with gold.  
"Who are you?" she asked nervously.  
"Riku," he replied, "Welcome to Destiny Island. Who are you?"  
"My name is Crystal," she said not so nervous anymore. She looked over him carefully and, she liked what she saw.  
"How'd you get here?" Riku was curious the only newcomer to the island was Kairi and she couldn't remember a thing.  
"I was walking to my house, then I fell but I was falling through the sky. Weird, right? Then I hit the water and I guess I washed up on shore," she said she was more confused than he was.  
"Come with me, you need to meet the rest of the island," he told her. He helped her up. Wow, he thought, she seems nice. The rest of them wouldn't mind if I showed her around, maybe Kairi but that's her own damn problem.  
"Who's your friend?" asked a girl with short red hair. "Where'd she come from?"  
"Her name is Crystal, she came from the sea," Riku said to her "Crystal this is Kairi" he said.  
"Nice to meetcha," Kairi said to the girl, "You'll like it here"  
"Kairi! Kairi where are you?" the voice was coming form behind the waterfall.  
"Over here Sora!" Kairi called to him.  
"Who's that?" Crystal asked. She enjoyed meeting new people Kairi seems nice, she thought, and Riku. wow.  
"Hey," Sora said, "New friend?" he then asked, pointing to Crystal.  
"That's Crystal," Kairi explained, "She came from the sea. Riku found her." She then faced Crystal. "Before Riku takes you for a tour, let's get you washed up."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------  
  
~Well that's Chapter one! This is my first FanFic so be nice with the reviews!  
  
~~Icyrain 


	3. An Island Tour

~Chapter 2~  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Hi Icyrain here! Chapter 3 is up! Thanks for the nice reviews. I'll get into the setting more in this chapter! Read, Relax, Enjoy! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Kairi took Crystal into her home and Crystal was led into the bathroom to wash up. Kairi went into another room. The houses were interesting to Crystal. On the outside they all seemed like trees that had been hollowed out but if you went inside it was a spacious home with a bedroom, kitchen, living area, and bathroom. She emerged from the bathroom and was greeted by Kairi who had clothes in her hands.  
"Here," she said handing her the clothes, "try these on. If they don't fit I'll see if any of my clothes will fit you" she added pointing to a closet in the bedroom. The clothes were very similar to Kairi's white tank top and purple skirt. The top was a white halter-top with a light green strap, and she was also given a turquoise skirt with a dark green belt.  
"Well, how do they fit?" Kairi asked through the door.  
"Perfect!" Crystal replied. That wasn't all true though. The strap on the top was rather long and she had made a loop in it that she could adjust so it wouldn't strangle her if it was too short or the top wouldn't fall off if it were too long. She stepped out of the bathroom.  
"Here" Kairi said handing her a box, "the sand gets really hot sometimes so you'll need shoes" Crystal opened the ox and took out a pair of white sneakers. "Riku's waiting for you, he's gonna be your tour-guide." The two girls stepped outside. When Crystal saw Riku she got fluttery inside.  
"Come on, I'll show you around," he said leading her away from Kairi. "This is where Tidus hangs out. That's him over there," he said pointing to a blonde boy with a pole, he and Sora were fighting over who was stronger then Sora grabbed another pole and they started whacking each other. He led her to the beach then by the docks. "This is Selphie's hang out. She's over there fighting Wakka." He said pointing to the beach on the other side of the dock. Wakka had orange-red hair and what seamed like a beach ball and Selphie had brown hair like Sora's. I wonder if they're related, Crystal thought. They walked down to by the waterfall. "Over here," he said moving a few vines exposing a hidden tunnel, "is the entrance to the secret place, there are mushrooms in there careful which ones you pick though, brown ones are good for eating, blue ones will make you sick, and the purple glowing ones will make you all out of whack. Now you can drink from the waterfall," he said moving on, "but there's a spring by the race area that has better tasting water."  
"What's that?" Crystal asked pointing to a island that had a bridge leading to this one.  
"My thinking spot. I sit on that tree that is tilted over the water," he replied.  
"Don't you worry that it'll fall?" she asked she was still fluttery in his company she looked over him again. Their eyes met and she realized that his eyes were bright blue, while Kairi's were more of a natural blue. She also came to realize she and Kairi seemed to be younger than anyone on the island.  
"What was your home like? Before you came here." Riku asked.  
"It was," she started but in sudden realization she stopped. "I don't remember it. Actually I don't remember much before I got here." 


	4. Forgetful

~Chapter 3~  
  
"What do you mean you don't remember?" Riku asked.  
"I just don't," Crystal replied. She was a little nervous by the question. "Are you mad?" she asked  
"No, it's just that Kairi doesn't come from this world. She can't remember her home-town either. My memory is a little strange too, I remember Kairi, Sora, and I built a raft and we were going to find Kairi's world, and then there was a big storm. All I remember after that was Sora apologizing repeatedly for hurting me. He had a huge key and I had a sword that looked like a bat wing. They're hanging in the Seaside Shack," he explained pointing to a nearby door.  
"Wow," Crystal said. "You and Sora fight a lot don't you?"  
"Yea"  
"Why?"  
"Over everything; strength, looks, contests, Kairi,"  
"Oh," she said disappointed, "you like Kairi?"  
"I used to, but since I met you, I don't know anymore.."  
"I see," Crystal said blushing. "What are those?" she asked pointing to the star-shaped fruits on the trees.  
"Paupu fruit. They say if you share it with someone you really care for you'll be part of each other's lives forever."  
"How romantic."  
"They're used at marriage ceremonies usually"  
"Have you ever tried it?"  
"No, not yet."  
"Come on Sora!" Kairi called. "You wanted to share the Paupu right?"  
"Gimmie a minute! I got a ton of sand in my shoe damnit!" he yelled back to her.  
"What's that?" Kairi asked pointing to the sky. Something was falling towards them. It was falling quick too.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- I know this chapter was short but I'm suffering from severe writers block and thinkers block. New character in the next chapter. That one will be long to make up for the length of this one.  
~Icyrain ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- 


	5. Falling Through the Clouds

~Chapter 4~  
  
As the object came closer, they saw that it was a teenage girl. She was plummeting over the small island with the Paupu trees. She landed in one over hanging the water and went through it bringing down leaves and a few fruit with her. The four ran over to her.  
"Hey! Are you ok?" Sora asked.  
"This isn't 7-11!" she yelled. She pushed her long brown hair out of her face revealing grey-blue eyes.  
"What's a 7-11?" Kairi asked.  
"A convenience store. Anything to eat around here? I'm Rain by the way," she explained. She talked fast as she looked around the island. She picked pieces of broken Paupu out of her hair. "Nice little island you got here."  
"Welcome to Destiny Island" Riku said.  
"Come with me," Kairi said, "you need to get washed up."  
"Nah, I got it," Rain said and with that, she dove into the water and swam underneath the surface getting most of the sand and fruit out of her hair. She came up and tied her hair back with a black scrunchie. She was wearing a black t-shirt with "You! Off my planet!" written in white, jeans, and red flip-flops.  
"Where do you come from?" Crystal asked.  
"A place where the sea-water is salty." she said looking down at the water, "This is sea-water right?"  
"Yea, but it's not as clean as the fresh water," Kairi explained.  
"What was your world like?" Riku asked.  
"Corrupted by greed, power, hate, and a lot of garbage," Rain started, "Well, most of it's like that anyway. Some of it is a little piece of paradise like your island here."  
"You remember it?" Crystal said," This is the closest thing to a home I have. I came from the sea."  
"Yea, ok you fell to, huh? And you girl with the short hair and purple version of her outfit. You're not from here are you? You're eyes are different more natural in color. Wait, I don't know any of your names!" Rain shouted with sudden realization. So one by one they each introduced themselves to the newcomer.  
"And I'm Rain! But you knew that already!" she added. "Now I'm off to explore! Let's see that's a waterfall, that's most likely a thinking place I crashed through, that's where people hang out if those are people hanging out," she said scanning the island, "What's on the other side of that door?" she asked.  
"The cove, Riku and I have a race course there." Sora explained.  
"I'll race all of you to the door!" Rain shouted, and she ran. Sora and Riku caught up even though she had a good lead, Crystal was tailing them and Kairi was pretty far behind. It ended with a 4-way tie for first and Kairi in second. Rain ran through the door and Kairi and Sora went to the thinking place, and Riku and Crystal sat there staring into each other's eyes.  
"I know where we can be alone." He told her.  
"I think I'd like that," Crystal replied. They walked to the waterfall and Riku led her through a tunnel into the "Secret Place".  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Well that's chapter 4 and I'm finally in the story. Yay. Riku and Crystal are virtually alone in the next chapter. Awww.. If I don't get too bad with this next chapter, I'll change the rating to PG-13 YAY! Read. Relax. Enjoy.  
~Icyrain 


	6. Alone At Last

~Chapter 5~  
  
As they passed through the tunnel to the "Secret Place" Crystal stumbled on a root. As Riku pulled her up he used too much force and she flew into him. He wrapped his arms around her and they walked into the large musty room-type thing in an embrace. Crystal was blushing and biting her lower lip.  
"Now remember don't eat the purple glowing mushrooms, first you get this warm fuzzy feeling, then your vision gets hazy and you can't walk straight, after a while all ability to stand or think is lost. You still feel fuzzy though." Riku explained.  
"How do you know all this?" Crystal asked with a tint of sarcasm.  
"Let's just say experience." Riku said laughing. He put his arm around her shoulder but his hand went to her back. He touched the loop in the strap. Crystal jumped forward in surprise.  
"Sorry, sorry, sorry" she said, "you scared me a bit." He walked up to her and put his arms around her.  
"I think I'm in love with you," he whispered in her ear. Then they kissed. They pulled away after a minute or two and stared into each other's eyes. The light from the glowing mushrooms casting a soft aurora on them.  
"Riku," Crystal said, "where am I going to be tonight? I mean I don't have a house yet."  
"With me," he replied. He held her in his arms again. They kissed again, more passionately this time. He slightly loosened the loop in the strap of her shirt. They heard footsteps.  
"Now what did Sora write?" a female voice said to herself. "Brown= Good? Or is it Blue= Good? No decency to tell me what he's talking about either." Rain stepped into the room. "What the hell?" she exclaimed when she saw Crystal and Riku in each other's arms. "Riku can you read Sora's handwriting?" she asked. "Does everyone make out in places other people tell me to go explore?"  
"What?" asked Riku in confusion.  
"Well, I was at the cove and some short dude with blonde hair told me the thinking place is really cool. Therefore, I go there and Sora and Kairi are half-naked and kissing. Sora wrote me out this note, told me to go to the "Secret Place", and pointed to where it was. Woah! Radioactive mushrooms! Reminds me of home.." She trailed off. She left the secret place tears in her eyes.  
"How does she remember her home?" Crystal asked.  
"I don't know. I just don't know." Riku said and they walked out.  
"Home is where the heart is," she yelled back to them.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------- Awww. I feel sorta bad I walked in on them but, I'm not one who will write such things before I know what I'm writing about (no love life myself) Hope to get next chapter up real soon. Read. Relax. Enjoy.  
~Icyrain 


	7. Realization

~Chapter 6~  
  
Crystal woke up in Riku's arms. She loved his gentle touch. Well, she liked everything about him. Too bad he couldn't figure out what Rain had said to them. She was nice but quick-paced and out of line. Her final words to them before they parted last night were still ringing in her head. She got up and walked around the room.  
"Home is where the heart is," Crystal whispered trying to figure it out. Rain knew something and she wasn't telling anyone. It was strange, she tried thinking of other things. How it was just yesterday that she had come from the sea to this island. Just yesterday, she had met Riku, Sora, Kairi, Wakka, Selphie, Tidus, and Rain. There were her words again. She replayed when she had walked in on her and Riku. She was talking to them, and she was looking around, then at them. No, not at them, past them, like she couldn't see them.  
"Morning," Riku said, "You're up early." He walked over to her and kissed her.  
"What else is in the 'Secret Place'?" Crystal asked.  
"A door with no way to open. Sora and Kairi know more about it than I do," he told her. Crystal changed into an extra pair of clothes Kairi had given her and she left the house. She found Rain talking to the rest of the island as she got closer she listened to the conversation.  
"The Earth was huge compared to this world. So many people and animals. Remember this though, not all people are good. I am and so are a lot of people. Watch out for those rotten eggs though, bad as old seagull eggs as I experienced last night. Thank you Sora for the lovely meal, but seriously I appreciate the hospitality and I'll never forget you. Don't forget me, if you do I'll forget you and everyone I know will think I'm nutty." Rain gave her speech and she took Kairi and Sora down to the Seaside Shack. Crystal followed them. She walked in right as Sora was about to start speaking.  
"I need to know what you meant last night Rain, it's driving me nuts," Crystal interrupted.  
"Simple Kairi remembers nothing because she's in love with Sora. They have an unbreakable bond between them. It's the same between you and Riku. It's that simple. I remember everything about my home because my heart lies there. Simple as that," Rain explained. "Now Sora, before you were so rudely interrupted, what were you saying?"  
"The door you saw in the "Secret Place", leads to other worlds. There you'll find the gummy ship. Go to Hollow Bastion and find Cid. Tell him the worlds are connected once again. Tell him what happened, he can help you. Good luck."  
"Thanks, I'll need it," Rain agreed. 


End file.
